Final Battle New Ending
by 1.over.obsessive.fangirl
Summary: Hermione fights in the final battle, only to see the dead body of Harry. What will she do? My first Fanfic ever so be kind, but reviews and advice are welcome!


"No!" I heard a deep voice yell. Turning around I saw a quick green flash, and then a crumpled body. The body had bright blonde long hair in black robes. Lucius Malfoy lay, dead, on the floor of a Hogwarts corridor. He had changed sides in the middle of the war, giving us information, for us to protect his son Draco and his wife Narcissa.

"Draco!" I screamed as I saw the boy run to the fallen blonde body. He turned and looked at me with tears in his eyes. I started to run to him, but a familiar cackle invaded my senses.

"Aww, is the Mudblood sad?" A female voice said, I turned around to become face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Lestrange," I said in acknowledgement, but my voice dripped with hatred.

"It's not too late," She said. I raised my eyebrow. "The Dark Lord will be lenient." I didn't say anything, just stood there my hand tightening on my wand. "You can still change sides."

"And why would you want me on your side?" I asked, my curiosity got the better of me. I should have just killed her then.

Bellatrix smiled. "You are a bright child. A Mudblood, yes, but that can be overlooked because of your… talents." She smiled none to warmly. "Well, think it over, in the mean time, I'll be off. Masters waiting." She shot me one last wicked smile, turned on her heel, and apparated.

I turned back to the battle. Bodies covered the corridor, covered in blood. Red splattered against the walls and the torches were lit dimly, understanding the dark mood. I blasted Fenrir Greyback off of Lavender Brown and ran over to check her body. It was covered in bites and blood. If she was alive, she'd be a werewolf. It didn't help that the battle was on a full moon. I placed my hand up on her neck to feel a pulse, but there was nothing. I conjured a feather and held it up to her nose, it didn't move. I brought up my hands and closed her eyes and said a small prayer. I didn't have time to move the body, so I just got up covered her in a blanket and turned on my heel and left her laying there.

"HERMIONE!" I heard a voice yell. I turned to find Draco standing there rushing up to me. "I couldn't find you, I got worried."

I nodded, but didn't say anything, I didn't trust my voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I slowly nodded. Just then a figure stepped out, adorned all in black robes. Death Eater. He shot a spell I didn't recognized at us and we jumped apart, holding our wands out, we casted spells at him like a machine gun. He looked scared at our rapid spell fire and ran out of the corridor. I didn't waste time. I ran after him. I followed him at he ran outside, casting spells at his back, all missing him. He finally turned around and I saw his face clearly. It was Antonin Dolohov, the Death Eater who had killed Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Cho Chang. He smirked and shot a Killing Curse at me. I easily dodged it and flung a stunning spell back at him. It him in squarely in the chest and he flew back and landed among the rubble. I smirked at his motionless body and took in my surroundings. The castle was in ruins, towers burning, stone falling apart and the courtyard was a mess. Bodies were piled up out of the way of the fighting. The air stunk with the foul odor of death and smoke. People were dirty and sweaty, fighting for their lives. Looking up I saw a pale snake-like figure step into view among the bleeding bodies. He was barefoot and was followed by a wild haired witch. I immediately recognized him as Voldemort.

"Ah!" He said in a loud clear voice. It wasn't what I thought he would sound like. I thought he would sound hoarse and gravelly. No, his voice was smooth and loud, but somehow...nice? "See! This is what happens when you fail to see what my men and I will do if you do not follow us!" He continued. "So, come! Join us! Lord Voldemort will be merciful."

"Why do you talk in the third person?" I asked with a smirk. His attention turned to me.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I assume." I nodded. "Well, have you seen your red head friend lately?" I shook my head. RIght before the battle had started, Ron had left. He smiled and turned back to his Death Eaters. "Mister Weasley?" There came out Ron. He pushed past the others. I half thought he would be clasped in irons but it was the total opposite. He was wearing black robes that made his red hair stand out and his sleeves were rolled up to reveal the Dark Mark. I gasped. I heard Molly wail. I glared at Ron but said nothing else.

"As you see," Voldemort said, "young Mister Weasley has chosen the winning side!" Ron smirked.

"You'll never win!" I heard someone yell in the crowd that had gathered.

"DUMBLEDORES ARMY!" Another shouted and there were cheers in agreement. Voldemort smiled.

"Ah, the D.A." He said, almost sounding proud. "Dumbledore, your mentor. Where is he? Dead. You will all face the same fate if you don't join me."

"Never," I spat at him. He grimaced.

"Well, then you'll face the same fate as your saviour Harry Potter." At this a Death Eater dumped a raven haired body on the ground. Gasps were heard all around.

"Mister Potter here came to me to end this battle," he said truthfully. "It didn't go as he wanted it. Now!" he clasped his hands happily. "Who wants to join?" Nobody spoke or moved. I dared not say a word. Suddenly bodies started falling to the ground. Green flashes of light came out the tips of all the wands as people fought. The war was on again.

"Has the Mudblood thought about it yet?" I heard Bellatrix ask me.

"Yes," I said confidently. "I've thought about your offer."

"And?"

"I'll join you when Hell freezes over." I spat on the ground by her feet.

"Have it your way then." She shot a series of complicated spells at me and I barely dodged them.

"Avada Kedavra!" We both said at the same time. Our spells didn't combine like Harry's and Moldyshorts' did but barely missed connecting. My spell wizzed past Bellatrix but hers hit square in the chest. I gasped, feeling cold all over as my life was sucked out of me. Bellatrix's face lit up in a smile as she saw what happened. I fell over hitting the hard stone ground with a loud THUD. I couldn't hear anything and then it all faded to blackness.

Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic ever so please be kind, but I want to know how I did! So please review! Thanks!

~K


End file.
